Sonikka & Ames
by Autumn Prower697
Summary: Sonikka & Ames the story of how they came to be or at lest my telling of it anyway
1. Chapter 1:Before the past the present

Sonikka &amp; Ames how they came to be

Well my telling of it anyway :)

Chapter 1:Before the past the present

"Sonic Sonic O Sonic were are you o were is he I've been waiting for him for the past 20 minuets" but just as she was about to give up and go inside a blue streak races towered her and stops right in front of her Amy dose not look very happy that he was late

"were have you been I have been waiting here for the pas"

but before she could finish her senates Sonic puts his lips agents hers and kisses her tenterlee she raps her arms around his neck and he raps one arm around her waist when they brake for air Sonic looks her strait in the eye and says

"I'm really sorry that I'm late Ames but I just couldn't show up empty handed" and from behind his back he pulls out a bunch of red roses "o Sonic there beautiful and they smell so sweet were on earth did you get them from"

Sonic gives her a cheeky smile and says "on top of a mountain at snowy river"

"wait wait wait stop why are you jumping so fair ahead in our story don't you want to tell them the whole thing"

"would you not butt in Sonic I'm trying to tell your story here"

"well I'm sorry Autumn but I just think if your going to tell it then you should tell it from the beginning hay Tails get over here and tell your sister that I'm right"

"no way man you started it you finish it"

"whatever hay Ames"

"nope"

"you didn't even let me finish"

"I already know what your going to ask and I say no I'm not helping you out with this I love you but I'd much rather not go up agents Autumn sorry"

"but you have a giant hammer for crying out loud babe babe dammit haha hay Autumn"just shut-up and go sit in the corner and think about what you done because if you had let me finish you would know that I was going to take the story back to the beginning so there now just shut up and sit in the corner and if you interrupt again I make changes to the story that don't work in your favour got it"

"yes boss" "well because Sonic so very rudely interrupt and took up so much time that's the end of the first chapter tell them that your sorry Sonic then go back to your corner"

"fine to all the people reading this story I Sonic the Hedgehog am very sorry for interrupting the story there happy"

"yes now back to your corner"

"don't look at me like that see ya everyone"


	2. Chapter 2:Back to the past

One year early

Chapter 2:Back to the past

We see Sonic T Hedgehog hero of mobius and the fastest thing alive doing what he dose best saving all of mobius from another one of A.K.A Eggman's huge robots from destroying all of mobius so he could build Eggman Land very original I know but he calls all of his robots egg something so you know

I guess you can't be smart about everything

anyway so Sonic is fighting a small army of eggpots and Eggman's newest creation thee eggfalcon and Sonic needed some help but just as always here comes Tails in the tornado to back him up along with Knuckles who was ready to jump from the wing of the plane and Amy who was only there because she had begged

Tails until he caved and let her come so she could make shore her beloved Sonic was ok and from what she could see he needed help as Knuckles was jumping of the plain he yelled to Sonic "Hay Sonic thought you could use some backup"

"Great timing Knucklehead you destroy the rest of the egg bots I'm going after the eggfalcon" "got it" as Tails shot at it from the sky Sonic went at it from the ground

and everything looked like it was going grate until Eggman sees Amy in Tails plane and graves her with a robot arm attached to his eggcarer she screams

and Tails yells to Sonic with a bullhorn "Sonic go after Eggman he got Amy"

Sonic dose a run up then a super jump to the plane "but you need me"

"but Amy needs you more and don't worry me and Knuckles got this now go"

and with no other reason to stay Sonic leaps off the plane and runs after Eggman.

Well that's the end of another chapter and if you were wondering I have let Sonic out of his corner but he's not here right now because him and Amy just left for there date :] "hay Tails get in here and say good by to all the readers" "do I hafe to" "yes now do it" "fine to all the readers we bid you good by for now until the next chapter" "see now was that so hard now you can go back to your plane" "see ya everyone I'm off to watch a movie OY KNUCKS YOU GOT THE POPCORN READY YET"


End file.
